fiorefandomcom-20200215-history
Idiochi Darkward
Idiochi Darkward is a mage of fiore that belonges to the guild Blue Pegasus. he uses a custom magic known as pulse and is a adept swordsman Appearance Idiochi wears an entirely black attire he wears a mask that covers his face from chin to nose a cloak, a red right eye and a green left eye. he wears a giant sword on his back that merrits much appreciation due to its excelent craftsmanship. he has brown spikey hair . he looks younger than he actually is, his appearance gives the impression of someone in the mid twenties when infact he is 35 years of age History Born Idiochi Darkward in the year X756. He was born in a small town somewhere in the east in a country that torn apart by a civil war. At a very young age he had to learn how to fend for himself and to protect his village. During a training session he accidentally discovered he could use magic but he also killed the person he was training with and the teacher. Because of this accident he was shun by most of the villagers because they were afraid of him. At the age of 10 his village was completely destroyed, leaving him without a home or a family. Because most of the survivors were still afraid of him he had nowhere to go to than the city and live on the streets. After wandering for a year he was taking of the street by a monk who saw his talent with magic and wanted to lean him how to use it properly. The monk took him back to a monastery where he learned how to use his magic to the fullest. After a few years at the monastery he was initiated in the battle monk division of the monastery where monks where learned to protect the world from evil and to fight with honor. Because of his ability to use magic he became one of the best of the division. At the age of 18 he was ordered to leave the monastery and explore the world to find his place in it. In the two years he traveled the world and tried to help where he could and it was at this time he met a young draon slayer by the name of thrax he guided him to clover town and made sure he was looked after before going on his way once more but every time he saw that he didn’t made a difference and that the people that he protected only where weak and didn’t know how to fend for themselves. After the two years traveling he lost his motivation to help others and went back to the monetary for guidance. He told the monks that he didn’t saw a reason to help a world that can’t help itself. The monk took this problem highly and took him to the leader of the monastery so that they could help him with his troubles. They leader monk listened to his problems and told him; “I understand your problem, I used to think the same way when I was your age”. After a moment of silence the monk said; “I know how you can learn how to honor the world as it is and to find meaning in your life, I used to belong to a guild that helped me find it”. With the advice of the monk he traveled to clover townto find the guild named ‘blue Pegasus’. When he found it he went to its guild master to tell him about the problem that he had, he also told him that his old friend has requested for him to join the guild. The guild master agreed and so he started to make a living taking on requests and learning the meaning of his life. Personality Idiochi finds it hard to express his true emotions, and has a horrible temper when pushed. He likes to keep his thoughts to himself, and doesn't trust easily. Only after someone has earned his trust does he truly appreciate them and protect them. He's capable of holding long grudges, Doesn't care what anyone thinks, and respects all living beings. but when faced by danger his personalty changes his battle mentality is very dominating he turns very serious and cold he is not afraid to kill whatever threatens his or his allies and will do so should the situation call for it and even though he is aware of this change and appologises for it often and referring to it as his "ugly" side he still cannot change it nor would he want to as due to this state of mind he has survived many close calls but as of late this has begun to get more dominant and violent Magic Primary magic: Caster Type: Pulse it resembles telekenises/wind magic it pushes against anything near it is a close/mid range magic it can be placed on the casters body or on objects to cause them to move, the size and intensity is determined by the caster (within reason of course) it can be place on the user to push his/her body or an allies if they choose the magic can only push solid objects and is very hard to control and if not used with caution it can tire its user vert easily and may cause them to accidently misjudge its intensity and harm themself if used on his/her body and it is only possible to use 3 pulse's at any one time (at base level) but used in the right way the user can use the magic to boost the strength or speed of there physical attacks e.g. using it on the back of ones elbow and then the back of the opponent and as a rule the smaller the circle the more intensified it can be and easier to control but using it on a large scale can be quite dangerous as it requires a LOT of magical power and concerntration. it also requires a lot of training to be able to use pulse on magic but it can be done but there is never any garantee also it can never be used on something that its user can not see e.g. if its user knows there is an enemy at the bottom of a deep hole but can not see him, it can not be used on the enemy but can be used on the exterior of the hole. the longest pulse that can be used will push for 5 seconds unless used one after the other i.e. using it on the sole of ones feet one after the other to run faster in essence it creates force. Moves Area pulse: lets out a wave of force all around the user pushing most things (within reason) back and most normal people flying unless they are fully braced Pulse Shield: an adaption of area pulse that initially does the same thing but after it has pushed it holds its posisition in a solid form making a kinetic barrier Forward Pulse: a barrier of force forms and flies in the direction that the caster is facing, much like an area pulse but more focused Reverse Pulse: the magic circle appears behind the enemy pushing them towards the caster it is a variation of Forward Pulse Body Pulse: this pulse is placed on the casters or casters allies body to increase there physical ability Object Pulse: used to move solid pbjects it can slow things falling or it can make the fall even faster for example an allies hammer hitting an enemy with the added support of object pulse could deliver a killing blow Magic Pulse (Only avalliable to very powerful mages): This has the ability to send solid and semi solid magic back at its caster for example fire magic or bullet magic but is never garanteed success Final Pulse: this is the darkest possible use for pulse magic, it is used for assasination or killing. the user creates a very small circle (im talking 3 cm big) and places it on the left side of the tagets face (where the jaw meets the face) and another on the right side below the ear near the neck, due to the size of these circles the pressure is usually 150% of what a normal one should be. the force pushes the head round at the same time breaking the mages neck and killing him but this is a forbidden use of the magic unless it is the last option